


Never Will I Arrive

by anisstaranise



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, M/M, Train to Busan AU, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: Sebastian soon finds himself fighting to survive, desperate to be reunited with Blaine and keep his promise. Too many broken promises, he thinks. He owes it to Blaine to stay alive- and keep this one.





	Never Will I Arrive

**Author's Note:**

> **Train to Busan** AU, an accompanying drabble to [this gifset](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/166898226975/seblaine-sunday-zombies-never-will-i-arrive-a).

After months apart separated by the demands of college life, Sebastian finally manages to hop on a train and fulfill his promise to Blaine for a romantic weekend getaway. They deserve it; their long distance relationship has put their love to the test numerous times but they always, always prevail.  
  
Halfway through his journey, Sebastian witnesses a surge of violence on board the train. Passengers- one by one- turn rabid and cannibalistic, their tainted veins snaking black under their pale skin; a viral outbreak.  
  
Sebastian soon finds himself fighting to survive, desperate to be reunited with Blaine and keep his promise. Too many broken promises, he thinks. He owes it to Blaine to stay alive- and keep this one.  
  
But alas- Sebastian's luck runs out and he suffers a bite to his hand.  
  
Feeling the virus course through him, Sebastian decides to call Blaine. He needs to talk to the love of his life while he's still _him_ \- and not some animalistic, zombified version of himself.  
  
"Hey, handsome," Blaine answers after the first ring. "I'm on my way to the station to pick you up right now."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," Sebastian manages to rasp, struggling against the pain of the infection. "I'm going to have to break another promise.”

"Sebastian, what are you saying?"

“Don't come to the station. Go to Vermont- just like we planned. Go without me."

"Sebastian-"

“I'm sorry. But know that I love you, Blaine. I love you. So much."

Sebastian hangs up before Blaine can say anything else and stares at the bite mark on his hand. All he can think of is Blaine- the sound of his laugh, the taste of his kisses, the way he just... _shines_ \- before there's a white hot surge of pain in every crevice of Sebastian’s body and his mind goes dark.

-END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.  
> [The gifset is here](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/166898226975/seblaine-sunday-zombies-never-will-i-arrive-a)


End file.
